


Hum Hallelujah

by Luckless_Salmon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Classroom Shenanigans, Claude von Riegan has a big dick pass it on, Drunken Flirting, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, mentioned praise kink, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckless_Salmon/pseuds/Luckless_Salmon
Summary: 1: It was embarrassing, really, how easily he could be swayed by a little human kindness.(Alternatively: Dimitri is shockingly uninhibited while drunk).2:It's been two weeks, and Dimitri is getting impatient.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 184





	1. Balls

**Author's Note:**

> I have been seeing so much wonderful Claude/Dimitri content and I have fallen in love with the pairing; desperately wanted to contribute. With that being said, I haven't written and posted a M/M in such a long time nor have I fully played the verdant wind route, so I apologize if it isn't the best content; please be nice... haha.

_“It’s important that we keep interactions at this weeks ball... tame,” Seteth had instructed, eyes trailing over each of the three house leaders. “While we are not expecting you to chaperone, please try to keep an eye on the other members of your class. Remember, their actions will reflect on your own.”_

_“But remember to have fun!” Rhea had interjected, smiling the same smile that never reached her irises._

_Dimitri felt his lip curl at the prospect of having to intervene in such... relations. What kind of person would partake in such raunchy actions at a school-sponsored ball?_

—

“You are doing so well Mitya,” groaned a soft voice, crackling at the end. “so, so good.”

The blond’s stomach twisted deliciously at the praise, sending a wave of... something directly to his groin. His cock was straining against the front of his formal slacks, completely neglected in Dimitri’s rush to please the man above him. 

Before today- _tonight_ \- Dimitri would have scoffed at the prospect of being sexually active at the monastery; he was here for one reason and one reason only: revenge. He would never be swayed by animalistic desires of the flesh. If he had been told he would be practically salivating over the cock of one Claude von Riegan, he may have awkwardly laughed, flushed, stormed off. What blasphemy.

Fate loved to play games with the young prince, it seemed. 

“You like that, babe? Like having my cock in your mouth?” Claude gasped, wrapping his fingers in the younger man’s flaxen hair. Dimitri could do nothing but groan in response, bobbing his head further down the shaft.

Claude was being kind in his commentary, trying to make Dimitri feel appreciated despite his clear lack of experience. There was no way in hell Claude enjoyed when Dimitri’s crest flickered to life and the blonde squeezed his thighs just a little too tightly, how his nails carved crescent moons into the skin there. Every dozen moments or so, Dimitri would pull back and choke, not used to the feeling of something so large ticking the back of his throat. Still, Claude would rub circles into the nape of Dimitri’s neck, whisper sweet nothings and praise into the humid night air. 

_He didn’t deserve this._

The evening had started off innocently enough, as most balls at Garreg Mach do. Dimitri had danced with a variety of maidens, smiling gently and offering his hand as decorum required. Although he typically refrained from drinking alcohol, even he had downed a few chalices of wine; the voices of his deceased relatives had been clawing at the inside of his skull since the previous evening, and some part of Dimitri hoped the effects of alcohol would dampen their cries. Instead, it had further triggered his anxiety. Feeling as if he was suffocating, Dimitri had escaped to the courtyard at the first opportunity. 

Everything was a blur after that: dry heaving into the bushes, warm hands rubbing circles into his back, the amalgam of curiosity, trepidation, and lust in Claude’s beautiful emerald eyes. More than anything in that moment, Dimitri had wanted to keep those eyes fixed on him and him alone. 

Their kisses had started out awkward; Dimitri was eager but inexperienced, whereas Claude was careful and meticulous in his actions. Chaste presses of the lips had morphed into hands sneaking under clothing to rutting of the hips. Before either man had the chance to process what was going on, Dimitri had fallen to his knees, nuzzling his face into the bunched material of Claude’s pants.

The dark-haired youth had furrowed his brow, catching Dimitri’s wrists before they could slip into his briefs. “Dima, this is your first time, no?” 

Feeling a flush crawl from his neck into his cheeks, Dimitri averted his gaze. He knew he was inexperienced compared to his peers, but was his inability to perform truly that obvious? How shameful. “Perhaps.”

Claude hummed noncommittally, releasing his grip on the younger man’s wrists only to gently raise his chin instead. “We should stop, you deserve far more than a quickie in the courtyard for your first time. Besides, I’m sure teach is-“

“No,” Dimitri cut in quickly, jerking his head away. “I want to do this, to do this with you. There’s nothing I want more at right now.”

Huffing amusedly, Claude smiled down at the other man. “I think you may be a bit tipsy, but fuck, so am I. Besides, I would be lying if I said I haven’t thought of those pretty pink lips of yours wrapped around my cock.”

Dimitri groaned at that, once again pressing his nose into Claude’s clothed thigh. This time, however, he met resistance in the form of an erection.

The Alliance heir was... larger than Dimitri had expected, and much thicker than himself. He had of course heard rumors, mutterings of fellow students so insecure as to compare... member sizes, but had paid little mind at the time. Now, though, feeling Claude’s dick against his cheek, the chattering came crashing back.

_‘I’ve seen it, it’s bigger than my fist!’_

_‘You know what they say about men like Claude....’_

_‘I heard his last lover-‘_

“Hey, hey, everything good inside that head of yours?” Claude inquired, breaking the blond out of his spell. “Don’t feel pressured, babe, we can stop whenever if you aren’t comfortable.”

Dimitri shook his head, sucking in a deep breath in before yanking down the other man’s pants and briefs in one smooth motion. Not allowing himself time to hesitate, the blond leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the tip of Claude’s shaft. Above him, the brunet groaned lowly.

“Fuck, you feel absolutely _divine_ , Dimitri.”

The going was slow, but Claude was a patient man and Dimitri a determined one. 

“Mitya, I’m so close,” Claude whimpered after a few minutes of the blond’s ministrations, attempting to pull the younger man from his cock. “Here, let go, I don’t wanna cum in your mouth. It’s a bit unpleasant.”

Instead, Dimitri bobbed his head further, faster. He pulled his mouth from Claude’s flesh only long enough to mutter his desire to have his belly filled with cum.

“Shit, you are such a dirty boy,” the brunet managed to mutter before his abdomen tensed, before he came hard into the mouth of one Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.

It was at that same moment that Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd fell in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a part two plotted out vaguely for this, hence the kinda cliffhanger ending. Please let me know if anyone would be interested. Thank you for taking the time to read!


	2. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two weeks, and Dimitri was getting inpatient.

It had been two weeks since the events of the ball, and two weeks since Dimitri had spoken with Claude. There were greetings in the hall, of course, and casual nods during inter-class meals, but nothing of substance. At first, Dimitri didn’t think much of the silence; Claude had taken the fall for both of them that night, when Seteth had stormed into the courtyard shouting about improper conduct. After shoving a pale-faced Dimitri into a particularly unruly hedge, the brunet had emerged, flustered and pants still sagging. Seteth had demanded the identity of his accomplice, but Claude had winked, cheekily retorting that ‘a good man never kisses and tells.’ As of such, he had received the entirety of the punishment, stable cleaning duties for a moon. 

Dimitri understood being a bit upset by the outcome of things, but to completely cut him off? It seemed a bit drastic. Besides, the punishment was really not all that bad considering many of their classmates cared for their own steeds. Then, perhaps, there was an extraneous factor at play; Claude may have already had a lover at the Academy, and the night of the ball was simply a drunken mistake. Or, even more embarrassingly, Dimitri’s own performance was so bad that Claude was now repulsed by him. Whatever the reason, it was driving him absolutely  _ mad. _

“Mr.Blaidydd, your answer please?”

Startling, Dimitri practically jumped out of his seat, notes scattering to the floor. There were a few hushed giggles from his classmates, those who had grown comfortable enough to laugh at his expense. He managed to hide the flush spreading across his cheeks by dropping to gather the papers. “I apologize, Professor, I seem to have missed the question.”

Byleth was silent for a long moment, only continuing once Dimitri was seated again. “Since you appear so preoccupied today, I suppose you’ll have no problem missing lance training to stay and clean the classroom.” 

Hot irritation bubbled up in Dimitri’s belly, crawling into his chest. Physical training was the only way to hush his father’s moaning, his step-mother’s croning for revenge. By adding onto his already rather extensive list of chores, Byleth was practically damning him for a restless, miserable night.

“Professor, I can-“ Dedue began, only to be cut off by Byleth. 

“Dedue, no, Dimitri needs to do this on his own,” the professor insisted. “He may be a crown prince, but learns the same as everyone else. The punishment only works if it’s completed by the one who earned it.”

“It’s fine, Dedue,” Dimitri ground out, clenching and unclenching his fists under the table. “Professor is correct. I’ll be fine.”

The larger man nodded, but fixed Dimitri with a disapproving look. Dedue knew the terrors that ravaged his liege’s mind in the dark of night.

Dimitri did his best to ignore his friends stare.

—

Contrary to popular thought, Dimitri didn’t particularly mind cleaning. It was mindless work, allowing his conscious to wander in ways that were impossible with many of his tasks as Crown Prince. Although far from his favorite activity, there were far worse punishments Byleth could have assigned. 

“There, that’s done,” he muttered under his breath, having just finished sweeping up the crumbs remaining from Annette’s mid-lecture snack. “Now all that’s left is wiping down the chalkboard and I should be-“

“Teach, you in here?” A voice called from the threshold of the classroom, a teasing lilt to the tone. Dimitri could recognize it anywhere. 

Claude von Riegan.

“Oh, hey your Princeliness,” the brunet greeted amicably, raising a single hand. “Have you seen Teach? Professor Hanneman mentioned they may have a book I’ve been meaning to borrow.”

“Claude,” Dimitri responded lowly, loathing the way his voice cracked a bit towards the end of the other man’s name. He cleared his throat in an attempt to cover it up. “Professor Byleth and the rest of the Blue Lions are currently at the training grounds.”

Claude nodded, eyes roving around the empty classroom before landing on Dimitri once more. “What are you doing back here then? It’s unlike you to miss out on sparring.” 

Dimitri grit his teeth, spun on his heels to face the chalkboard. “Don’t play coy, Lord Riegan. I think you can tell why I’m still here.”

“Well, If I were to guess, I would say you seem to have gotten yourself in a bit of trouble,” Claude replied flippantly, sauntering further into the classroom. “An interesting turn of events, certainly. I never would have taken you for a bad boy,  _ Dima _ .”

“Do not call me that,” the blond hissed back, scrubbing the board just a bit too hard with a clean cloth. “You have no right.”

Humming noncommittally, the brunet finally came to stand next to his fellow house leader. “Arguably, I have more of a right than anymore else at Garreg Mach. After all, I think I am the only one that has had those pretty lips of yours around my c-“

“Shut your wicked mouth,” Dimitri choked out, fists clenching. He could feel the familiar thrum of his crest under his skin, how his nails dug sharply into the flesh of his palms. 

“Hey, hey, relax,” Claude responded quickly, reaching for Dimitri’s wrists. “Enough of that, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“Don’t say such things so glibly, then,” the blond retorted. The feelings of Claude’s fingers pressed against his skin, calloused from hours of archery, brought back vivid memories. His chest ached. “That night, it may have been a joke to you, but it certainly wasn’t to me.”

Claude scoffed, annoyance apparent on the planes of his face. “Who said I thought it was a joke? Despite what you may think, other people have feelings too, Dimitri.”

The younger man froze at that. “I don’t understand what you’re implying.”

Claude clucked his tongue, guiding Dimitri backwards until the blond’s back was pressed firmly against a nearby wall. “Do you know how it felt to wake up the morning after the ball and see the imprints on my thighs? To realize that the drunken Crown Prince of Faerghus had, in fact, gone down on me? Seteth certainly didn’t let me forget how much of a sinner I was.”

Dimitri felt his breath catch in his throat. “Does he...?”

“No, he doesn’t know it was you with me,” Claude answered, shaking his head. “But that hasn’t stopped me from thinking about it, from thinking about _ you _ .”

They were close now, so incredibly close that Dimitri could smell the scent of pine in Claude’s hair, count the smattering of freckles across the other man’s nose. He was so preoccupied by the small details, in fact, that he practically jumped out of his own skin when Claude’s hands dropped from his waist, to his hips, to his groin. 

“You like that, Mit’ya?” Claude muttered, warm breath tickling Dimitri’s ear. “You like when I touch you like this?”

The blond could do nothing but shudder, nod his head in quick succession. He had of course touched himself before-especially following that night- but this was oh so different, oh so better. Never could have he imagined someone bringing him this much pleasure by a brush of the hand, a simple flick of the wrist. 

Claude let out an amused huff, gently running his fingers along the shaft of Dimitri’s clothed cock. “That’s good, because I like it too.”

They wasted little time in getting reacquainted after that. Claude’s lips were soft against his own, his tongue masterful in its ability to draw groans from the blond prince. Hands dipped under layers of clothings, exploring broad expanses of skin. With no hesitation, Claude reached around and cupped Dimitri’s behind.

“Fuck baby, you have such a nice ass,” the brunet groaned, roughly kneading the toned muscle there. “Your loungewear leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination, let me tell you. Watching you train with Felix earlier this week, it was driving me crazy”

Dimitri whimpered at that, the thought of Claude covertly watching him train sending a wave of lust directly to his groin. His cock was throbbing now, absolutely stifled in the confines of his underwear and he shifted uncomfortably in response. 

“Hold on, give me a second,” the older man muttered, noting his partners discomfort. He shifted their bodies so that his knee was pressed against the stone wall, his thigh flush against Dimitri’s crotch. Experimentally, he rolled his hips upward, applied more pressure against the other man’s straining uniform pants.

“By the Goddess,” Dimitri practically sobbed, reaching up to stifle his voice with a hand.

Claude laughed breathily at that, reaching up to pull Dimitri’s hand away, to tangle their fingers together. “Hey, don’t hide those cute noises from me, I wanna hear you.”

“But what i-if-“ the blond began to protest, speech stuttering to a halt as Claude rolled his hips once more.

“Relax, Dima, no one else is here,” the brunet soothed, “now, go ahead and try to grind your hips against me.”

Dimitri fixed Claude with a long look- managing to appear at least moderately pensive despite his flushed cheeks- before finally thrusting downwards.

_ “Dimitri, are you still in here?” _

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” the blond groaned, in both pleasure and panic. Although relatively quiet, having bit into the flesh of his cheek, Claude appeared to share a similar sentiment; the brunet immediately dropped his knee, which in turn sent Dimitri tumbling to the floor.

“Boys, are you quite alright?” Byleth inquired, boots clicking against the stone tile of the classroom. 

“H-hey Teach!” Claude replied almost instantly, spinning on his heels to face the mercenary-turned-Professor. “Yeah, we’re all good. I just came in here to ask you about a book Professor Hanneman mentioned, but only Dimitri was here. He was struggling to reach the top of the blackboard, so I offered to give him a boost. You sorta startled us.”

Byleth glanced between a decidedly-anxious looking Claude, to Dimitri, who was refusing to maintain eye contact from his position on the floor. The Blue Lions house leader had never previously struggled to reach the top of the board; there was certainly something suspicious going on here.

Still, Byleth decided,sometimes it was better not to ask questions.

“Right,” the professor began awkwardly, “why don’t you stop by my quarters after dinner and we can look for the book together.” 

“Sounds great to me Teach.”

There was a pregnant pause before Byleth spoke once more. “I’ll leave you two to... whatever you were up to before I arrived.”

“Of course, thank you professor,” Dimitri muttered, speaking for the first time since Byleth had entered. The blond finally stood to give a short bow as his professor exited the classroom, leaving only he and Claude.

“That was a pretty close one,” the brunet remarked once he was certain Byleth was out of earshot. “Exhilarating, wasn’t it?”

Dimitri scoffed, cheeks somehow still flushed. “Hardly how I’d describe it, but I suppose that’s your prerogative, not mine.” 

There was another long silence before Claude spoke again. “So, you wanna continue? Maybe somewhere a bit more private?”

“...yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I can't get the idea of a modern Claudmitri fic where they go dancing in Almyra and.... Claude serenades Dima with 'Versace on the Floor' while they dance... It has dominated my thoughts for so long I had to tell someone....
> 
> Anyways, writing this shameless smut has made me want to explore some more serious concepts with this pairing. Thank you for reading, it was enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a part two plotted out vaguely for this, hence the kinda cliffhanger ending. Please let me know if anyone would be interested. Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
